


Distinction

by NienteZero



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, surprise crossover drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienteZero/pseuds/NienteZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot just knows things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distinction

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble fairy wouldn't leave me alone.

"Hardison," Eliot growled.  
Hardison looked up from his phone, turning to look toward whatever Eliot was glaring at. Across the crowded pub he saw his contact coming in through the door.  
"He's here," Hardison said, unnecessarily. He still wasn't sure why Eliot was glowering. It was good that Hardison had a hacker contact who they could work with in England, right?  
"Hardison, why didn't you tell me that your gaming buddy was the head of MI6 Q division?" Eliot snarled.  
"Uhh... he's _what_? And how do you know that?" Hardison said.  
"Because," said Eliot, "he has a very distinctive cardigan."


End file.
